Pillows are widely used to provide comfort while sleeping, relaxing, meditating, etc. A travel pillow is one example of a pillow. When traveling, people often desire to bring along a pillow to provide for comfortable sleeping during their travels. Typically, it is desirable that travel pillows be smaller then standard bedding pillows to facilitate packing. A general goal of “travel” pillows is that they be suitable for compact storage so that they do not take up too much valuable storage space. While being suitable for compact storage, it is also desirable that travel pillows be comfortable and simulate standard pillows in this regard. As travel pillows may be used in unprotected environments another goal of such pillows is that they are able to be easily cleaned.
A common problem with pillows when traveling is that they may become dirty and require washing, and subsequent drying, or may become wet and require drying. This is especially a problem in travel situations such as camping. When the pillow becomes dirty and is cleaned, it is typically necessary to hang the pillow to allow the pillow to dry. This may be accomplished with clothespins or by otherwise gerry-rigging a suspension of the pillow. Alternately, the pillow is left unsuspended to dry, requiring longer drying time.
A related problem is the frequency with which such pillows become dirty. If used outdoors, it is likely that the pillow will come into contact with the ground or dirt. It is, obviously, undesirable to sleep on a dirty pillow. For this reason, a washable pillow cover may be used to protect the pillow. For insertion of the pillow into the pillow cover and subsequent removal of the pillow from the pillow cover, an opening must be provided in the pillow cover. When using a pillow cover, the pillow cover can be removed from the pillow and washed without requiring washing of the pillow. Unfortunately, dirt may make its way through the opening of the pillow cover and onto the pillow, thereby soiling the pillow. Thus, it is still often required to wash the pillow. Further, depending on the placement of any seam, the seams of the pillow cover may be uncomfortable against the face.